After the Dirty half Dozen
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: Darnelle and Glaphyra's journey after aiding Xena and Gabrielle in defeating Agathon
1. Chapter 1

**Xena; warrior princess. I don't own Xena or the other characters and I just thought up this story since the two characters that Xena and Gabrielle had redeemed never recurred in the series so I decided to write a little story about their little adventures. It might not be much but I'm working on it, so please have a read into it and enjoy it.**

 _ **Chapter one.**_

The next day after the battle at Agathon's fortress, Xena had dressed Darnelle's wounds whilst Gabrielle made a makeshift crutch for Darnelle and Glaphyra stood watch thinking about what she was going to do with her life now that she had her second chance.  
Soon after the time for dressing wounds was over the time for departure came, Xena and Gabrielle stood before Darnelle who was leaning on his crutch whilst holding a sack full of belongings and Glaphyra on the countryside.  
"You want to go back to the way you were it's your choice." said Xena.

"Yeah, at least we have a choice. I mean I'm not saying I'm going to follow the straight and narrow, but well I've got some thinking to do." said Darnelle.

"Yeah, me too. Look after Xena, ok?" said Glaphyra.

"I will" said Gabrielle.

"See ya later, Princess." Darnelle said, giving a parting nod for a moment before he turned his head to Glaphyra and spoke. "So I'm heading East, how about you?" asked Darnelle.

Glaphyra drew a small grin before she looked at Darnelle and answered.  
"Seems like a good a direction as any, think I could put up with the company, for a while."  
Deciding to travel the road leading East together they went.  
"Just Don't go falling in love with me now." said Darnelle turning around.  
Glaphyra chuckled and replied looking back at him, "I'd sooner fall for a toad."  
After that, they went forth to see what adventures they can go on the road towards the eastern kingdoms. "Well that's a start." Darnelle said, walking on his crutch as he followed her.

After parting from Xena and Gabrielle, Glaphyra walked along the fields side by side with Darnelle, who had been hobbling on his crutch since he had his leg slashed by Agathon's boomerang. As they were moving further across the fields, Darnelle looked ahead towards the end leading to the roads before he turned to Glaphyra who was looking out before her.  
"Gold piece for your thoughts," He asked Glaphyra, who was hesitant at first as she continued to walk in silence. Darnelle decided to speak to her in a kind approach to show her what a kind man he can be. "You know Glaphyra, I can be a good listener at any time of the day.  
I have saved your life from that guard in Agathon's fortress all those days ago. But I can almost see that there's something on your mind so you're welcome to share it with me, it's a long journey in the east and maybe I could learn just as much from you. So can I give you a gold piece, I'm just a man who wishes to learn your thoughts?"

Glaphyra gave a chuckle as she was a little sceptic about his change of heart since they last walked side by side to buy supplies for the attack on Agathon's fortress. Seeing he was trying to show some kindness, she decided to give it a chance so she could hear about his thoughts. So she spoke her mind whilst she kept her eyes ahead.  
"I was just thinking about Gabrielle. When I was standing in the cage cell with her and Xena, I found out that she married a good man but he was killed by a vicious vengeful woman."

Darnelle couldn't help but feel so sorry for Gabrielle when she lost someone to another woman so he decided to dig deep into the subject. "Was the woman another amazon princess or just another lover of Gabrielle's husband?" asked Darnelle, curious of how it happened.  
"Actually Xena called this warrior princess Callisto." Glaphyra answered, which caught Darnelle's attention and made him regret asking her about the vengeful woman.

"Callisto the warrior queen?" said Darnelle, turning his head to look forward in silence upon learning that name. He was feeling a cold chill inside him like the whisper of her name might strike fear into him. When she noticed that he stopped in his tracks.  
Glaphyra stopped a couple of steps ahead of him, seeing that he stopped in his tracks, she turned her head to look at him. "You know her?" Glaphyra asked Darnelle who lowered his head down and raised his eyebrows like he knew of her, so he explained to her.  
"I've heard stories of a woman bearing that infamous name a few years back when I was a champion gladiator in the games but I have to admit, personally I didn't believe them. I thought they were just crazy survivor stories told to scare off all the men in the great arena."

Glaphyra gave a nod in understanding his scepticism, so she spoke.  
"Well she was real according to Xena, Her friend Gabrielle told me about her and what her bloodthirsty nature was like. I never in my life thought I'd hear of a woman filled with scorn. I can say that those stories you heard were very true. If you had asked her about the stories, she can vouch that Callisto had a bloodthirsty nature."

"That's comforting." Darnelle said in a fearful tone for a moment.

"Yes, she was the worst person that Xena had done wrong in a past time which she regrets. I've known Xena for a long time, but she never told me this story." said Glaphyra.

Then Darnelle spoke his mind once more. "She never told me neither, I just hope we don't run into her. Otherwise we'd both be dead within a day."  
Then he moved forward to catch up to Glaphyra who stood waiting for him.

"Would it be before or after she kills you first?" asked Glaphyra, before Darnelle caught up with him and they continued their walk, Darnelle who chuckled a bit and then went silent, raising his head up he looked ahead at the road coming close.  
After a while they made it to the end of the field and stepped on to the road before they started walking in the right direction heading towards the east as they planned.  
As they started their long trek across the road, both Darnelle and Glaphyra had the time to think to themselves. Where would they go from the east? Would they go separate ways?  
Darnelle suspected that she might leave at some point within a couple of days and he'd be on his own way to find things he could do to redeem himself of past sins.  
Whilst he thought about his options, Glaphyra chose to break the silence as she looked at him and spoke. "I never got the chance to say thank you for saving my life inside that fortress."

Turning his head to look at Glaphyra, Darnelle drew a small smile.  
He then turned his head forward before he spoke to hide his crooked look.  
"What I did wasn't very much. I couldn't allow you to end up getting killed by one of Agathon's troops, I have to admit, for a beautiful woman I thought you were a good fighter."

"Oh and what of Gabrielle? don't you think she is a good fighter?" Glaphyra teased.  
"Yes she is a good fighter. But she an amazon princess which surprised me as much, that's just about all that I see her as. A princess with a good heart and a good friend to Xena. But you? I think you're so much different." said Darnelle.

"Really? I'm flattered." Glaphyra replied looking at Darnelle with a sarcastic look.  
The two laughed as they continued on their trek along the road to the east. Along the roads, they started sharing stories of days within their lives before they met Xena the warrior princess, they walked on for a short while when they came across a group of Bandits in the distance on the road to the village they were heading on.  
Looking ahead the group before turning to one another, they decided to have a little bit of fun.  
"Care to have a bit of fun Glaphyra?" asked Darnelle, with a small grin.

"I'd like to but we both have no weapons and you can't walk." said Glaphyra. Darnelle knew that she was right about his wounded leg. "Yes, you're right that I can't walk but about the weapons." He said, putting his sack down he then got down on his knee and leaned forward opening his sack to check his belongings for a few daggers he took from Agathon's fortress whilst Glaphyra stood watching him.

Once he pulled them out, Darnelle presented them to Glaphyra. "I thought that these might come in handy and I wasn't sure these are the type of daggers you're use to."

Glaphyra took one dagger in her hand and looked at it before she asked.  
"How did you sneak these daggers out of the fortress." Darnell grimaced and then answered her.  
"If you ask me it wasn't too easy but I managed to get them out of the fortress before Xena found out. I knew you were good at knife throwing, so I thought these would suit you."

Glaphyra sheathed her dagger before she looked at Darnelle, taking the other daggers.  
"Thank you." she said, Darnelle drew a grin before he pulled himself up on his crutch and moved away with Glaphyra to the side of the road to avoid being seen by the group.  
Within an hour, the group of bandits were on the march across the road without a care in the world, but what they didn't expect was the dagger taking out a man at the rear on the backside. The man yelled in pain, a few of them stopped and turned around to see the wounded man. One of them approached him investigate the what hit his rear, their leader stopped to turn himself to find out why they had stopped.  
Suddenly another dagger flew into one of his officers at the front, the officer dropped off his horse when a stone knocked him unconscious him that minute.  
The leader looked around him for a moment, realising that someone was playing tricks on them taunting them into cowering away from the roads when all of a sudden, a stone flew straight at his head knocking him out in the instant before he fell of his horse. When the leader dropped off the saddle, the group realised that these woods were haunted, so they started to disburse out of fear and panic.

After Most of the Bandits were far and gone from the road, dragging their wounded with them after being startled by what looked to be ghosts in the woods.  
Darnelle and Glaphyra knew that they were gone and that it was safe to come out and retrieve their weapons from the grounds before their leaders might awake from being knocked out. Continue their trek, Glaphyra and Darnelle made their distance having taking the time to have a little bit of fun since the time they were still in the business as bandits.  
Once on the road again and knowing that those bandits didn't see them they continued their stroll across the road, knowing that those bandits were far off behind them.

By Sunset, they came towards the village which was swimming with normal people who were just getting their stuff together to head inside for the night.  
Walking into the village together, they crossed the streets until they came to an inn. Darnelle spoke with the innkeeper to make arrangements to get two rooms for them so they can get some sleep for the night. Finding out that the innkeeper had only one room with two beds, Darnelle and Glaphyra realised that they didn't have anywhere else to go, so they decided to just take it. He'd let Glaphyra take the bed whilst he take to the floor.  
That night whilst they settled down into their room. Darnelle and Glaphyra talked more together, sharing some supper as well as exchanging their personal thoughts of how different their lives would be if they hadn't met Xena and had their lives changed for the time. At one point, Darnelle had made a joke which drew a smile on Glaphyra's face, making her laugh.

 **The Next day**

Glaphyra woke from her bed to the sunrise when she turned her head noticed Darnelle was gone from the fur spread he was sleeping on that, sitting herself up from the bed she looked around just to find that Darnelle had left a cup of water on the side table next to her bed.  
Seeing that he was showing a form of kindness, Glaphyra sat up on her bed.  
Stretching her arms out she turned over, reached out and picked up the cup of water.  
Taking a sip she found that it had a strange taste which she almost took a liking to.  
She placed it back on the table and got herself out of bed before she stood up to go and find Darnelle. When she walked out of her room she went along the hall to the main reception area, where she found Darnelle, leaning on his crutch he was standing at the inn bar ordering some food when he turned his head to see Glaphyra standing at the pathway.  
Looking at her he spoke. "Ah morning, Glaphyra."

"Morning to you too Darnelle." she replied.

"I was just about to come back with some breakfast for you, I thought you didn't mind it." he said turning his head to the innkeeper and back at Glaphyra who looked at him flattered. Glaphyra drew a small grin before she spoke.  
"Aw, that's so nice of you to make the effort to bring it to me, but I can do things myself. I was just ready to pack my things and come out here when I found you gone from the room."

Darnelle nodded as he looked at her and spoke. "Well since you're here we might as well eat."  
Glaphyra nodded in agreement before she walked up to him, she spoke. "Afterwards we'll head off."  
Sitting together whilst taking their breakfast, which was bread and cheese and slices of meat, they shared a jug of water. Pouring two cups they drink small sips whilst they talked together, each one sharing a story of their lives, Glaphyra talked about her life in the village she use to live in before she went on with Xena. Separating from Xena after a time, she then took up a profession as a slaver, taking up different men all across the world.  
Darnelle listened to her story carefully as she spoke, he took it pretty well and gave a nod to her when she finished her story. He then shared his story starting at the beginning of his life as young carpenter, cutting wood and building up chairs, tables and wooden horses along with beds and cupboards. He even created wooden toys before he was found by Xena and she took him in, training him as a warrior before he parted with her and became a gladiator.  
It then became a new career as he fought against warriors in the games before he ended his career. Glaphyra listened to his storytelling with amusement, she thought it cute that he made wooden horses whilst she took a drink of water from her cup and then placed her cup before she spoke. "You must have made a small living as a carpenter."

Darnelle drew a grin before he answered and ate a piece of bread and cheese.  
"I use to do alright but I wanted more in my life."

Glaphyra also took a piece of cheese and bread whilst nodded with a grin.  
After she ate most of her cheese and bread from the plate before her, she answered him. "That made the two of us, I wanted to see the whole world and learn about the great things in my life. And now that I have reclaimed my freedom, I have not much to do from this day."  
Darnelle looked down in thought whilst he cut a piece of meat and ate it before he took a swig of water to wash it down and spoke.  
"I think that there might be more adventures on the horizon, and who knows what we might find along the road. We can take it day by day and then we'll see what the new day will bring to you or us. I was talking to the innkeeper, and he told us how much he appreciated that we chased off those bandits in the forest, but he warned us that they might come back again within a week or so." Darnelle then gave her a big piece of sliced meat which she took and bit on it, drawing a small smile to him for his generosity.

"I have to admit that I was touched by how you said that I was a good fighter. I mean not that I'm glad." said Glaphyra, her face the look like he had impressed her in a way. "Glaphyra, If you wish for an honest opinion, then its the only one that I can offer for you. I'm just learning as much on my feet whilst I go along and make decisions. Well at least its such a nice day and we should be in the next village within the hour of day light." said Darnelle.  
Taking a sip from his cup, Darnelle looked down in thought and then looked up at Glaphyra, who then drew a small grin.  
"I agree, so hopefully after we gather our things, we can find a horse or two in the woods. maybe see what troubles we might get ourselves into." said Glaphyra before taking one last piece of bread and eating it. Once she then took the last sip of her water, Glaphyra stood up from her chair and walked off whilst Darnelle finished his meal as well. He stood up leaning on his crutch to leave the table at the bar, Paying the barman a couple of silver pieces before he hobbled towards the hallway. Heading down the hall towards his room he passed by Glaphyra's room which was quiet but it sounded like Glaphyra was busy packing up. Standing at the door to listen Darnelle decided not to bother her and he went to his room.  
Whilst Glaphyra was busy gathering her things together in her room, Darnelle hoppled along the doors of the hall towards the door of his own room as well. Opening his door he went into the room before he closed the door and went to the corner to pick up his sack and his furs together, strapping them across his chest, he then hoppled across to the door. Darnelle turned and looked back to see if he left anything valuable in the room.  
Seeing nothing of value, he turned to the front and went outside, closing the door behind him. Soon after they met outside the inn, Darnelle and Glaphyra walked across the village passing by the market stalls which were starting to open up for business in the morning periods as the sun began to rise in the day.

Like a duo of travellers went on the road again, travelling from the village they spent the night in, they were making for the road heading east towards the forest where they might hope to find a stray horse and then take it as theirs, so that they can ride to the next village and then find work there for a small good wage. Halfway across the forest they came up to a band of travellers who were on the road East.  
Glaphyra came up to their elder and then Introduced herself. "Are you the traveller's elder leading this caravan?" she asked.  
"I am miss my name is Harrow. what do they call you?" said the elder.  
"My name is Glaphyra of Athens, My comrade's name is Darnelle of Lyres." Glaphyra lied before she asked if she and her comrade would allow them to travel with the band. Seeing the two to be a pair of handy warriors to have around them if necessary and seeing Darnelle on his crutch, the elder turned to a couple of his men.  
"Bring the man on the crutch and put him on the wagon, he can ride along with us, you Glaphyra can ride one of our horses." said Harrow the Elder.  
Glaphyra nodded before one of the band travellers dismounted.  
The rider then offered the reins over to her.  
Taking the reins from the traveller who then took Darnell to one of the wagons, Glaphyra approached the side and then mounted up on the saddle. Settling into the saddle, she couldn't be more glad to be on horseback whilst Darnelle rode in the wagon. As soon as they were settled into their mounts of transport, Glaphyra and Darnelle were on the road with the gypsies heading further east with their newly found travelling friends.

 **Right, that's chapter one done. I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more to tell on chapter two, I'll be thinking up some new ideas for the characters Darnelle and Glaphyra, the journey which would take them a few months** **but she thought she would never get used to his attitude.**  
 **But then it would bring them close together in love and so on. Well until I keep things up to date, stay tuned and be sure to leave a comment or a recommendation for corrections or a good idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of Xena warrior princess after the dirty half dozen. This chapter will be set a few days after the duo hitched a ride with the band of Gypsies towards the East regions where they'll bond with their travellers and then Glaphyra will begin to see Darnelle in a different view.  
But they will also meet with a few Roman warriors along the way.**

 _ **A week on the road across the eastern regions.**_

Now Darnelle and Glaphyra had started their journey across the open roads ahead for the next month.  
Getting on well with the Gypsies, they travelled together from one place to another to the East of Greece and over the borders of the countryside. Each time they stopped to camp out in the hills, they shared war stories and fairy tales into the gypsies' lives as well as a funny stories she heard in the inns of each town.  
One day when the caravan stopped at a small forest clearing, the Gypsies sat up their camp with their horses tied to the trees before sending a few to go out hunting for game in the woods. When Darnelle and a few of the gypsies dug up a few holes near each tent they sat up, they got some wood together and then made small bonfires to warm up the camp.  
Glaphyra sat up her own tent with the gypsy ladies whilst the bachelors sat their own tents.

After the tents were set up around the clearing Glaphyra rounded up the Gypsy children and then she a few funny stories about Xena before she then met with her faithful companion.  
How they met when she was a young person whilst she was travelling through her own village, Darnelle took a drink with a few of the gypsy men who were bachelors, needing a break after fixing up a good fire. When he turned his head to look over at Glaphyra, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked and how charming she was to the gypsy children around her.

Feeling that he's spent enough of the lonely time with the men, Darnelle stood himself up.  
Hobbling across the grounds on a walking stick he made his way to Glaphyra and the children.  
When he approached them, he spoke. "Excuse me children, but might I ask if I may join you to hear the stories of this charming young lady?" Glaphyra was a little surprised to hear Darnelle call her charming young but kept her guard up, eying him suspiciously when she spoke with a witty grin.  
"Yes, I think there's always more room for one man who is welcome to listen to my stories. Please take your seat." said Glaphyra.

Accepting her invitation, Darnelle stepped forward across the sitting children before he found a seat.  
Crouching down whilst holding on to his walking stick, he struggled a bit before Glaphyra helped him sit down, She slipped his leg in front of him until he finally cross both of his legs on front of him settling down on the floor, he looked up at Glaphyra's face. Seeing the hazel brown eyes, Darnelle drew a small grin and spoke.  
"Thank you Glaphyra, I was afraid that I'd take a long time to get down on the floor with these children watching me." Looking at Glaphyra, Darnelle thought that her brown eyes looked so beautiful for a warrior maiden and a story teller.  
With her friend now sitting on the ground, Glaphyra then went back to her spot to continue her story.  
As she spoke the tales, Darnelle listened to them carefully and thought the Ex-slaver wasn't too bad but not much of a story teller.  
He gave a small laugh on a comment about the goofy sidekick at the hero's side and how in the end the sidekick always helped the Hero triumph over the tyrant leader of the wicked warriors. The children also laughed at him before one of them asked what happened to the hero? Glaphyra thought about it, feeling lost with the ending of the hero.  
She was about to tell the children she didn't know when Darnelle spoke.  
"Well I think the hero took his leave with the sidekick. They met with a fearless battle Maiden who proved herself worthy as a warrior. Joining forces, the three of them rode off into the sunset to seek out a new adventure on the horizon." The children looked to him fascinated with the happy ending, Glaphyra sneered a little at his interruption, but then drew a small grin as a small way of saying thanks for making up the ending for her and she spoke to them. "Yes, I think i'll have to agree with Darnelle, the three decided to stick together so that they'll seek a new adventure to come and continued their journey."

The children gave giggles before they settled until one of them spoke.  
"Darnelle can you tell us a story?" Darnelle turned his head, looking around at the faces of the children before he reluctantly gave in and he spoke as he stepped forward to sit down before the children.  
"Why not, I could tell you about a few people I met, during my years as a gladiator under the laws of the Roman's power." As the children listened to Darnelle's gladiator stories, they laughed at his funny jests and jokes.  
Soon after Darnelle started to tell the story of the gladiator, the gypsy hunters returned with their game whilst Glaphyra decided to take a walk so that she could train herself alone.

Once she came to a clear ground with a circle of trees all around her, Glaphyra begun her practice with her knives, throwing each knife on each tree at the centre and picking the knives up from them.  
She did this again aiming for the centres for almost an hour.  
When she stopped with the knives, she moved on to sticks, practicing her strikes and blows as well as blocks and thrusts and more. She practiced her fighting skills and back flips, she trained hard and long for another hour of the day until the sun began to set before the day's end. And she returned to the camp.  
By the time she had come back to the camp, the gypsies were just in the middle of fixing up the pots of stew for supper for themselves and for the camps as well as for their honoured guests who were travelling with them.  
As soon as the stew was ready within the hour after Glaphyra's return from the woods, the gypsies settled down by the campfires where they enjoyed their supper in peace and shared a couple of more mythic stories together.

 _ **The next few weeks.**_

After spending some time with the gypsies on their caravan journey east, they encountered a few Roman patrols.  
Upon passing the patrols, they then headied further south across the regional fields of the country to avoid anymore Roman forces who might be looking to pick a fight with the Gypsy caravan, Glaphyra thought to go on her separate way but then she decided to stay around and see where she might go with Darnelle. Maybe stir up a bit of trouble whilst they have the chance.

Feeling that she had learned as much from them about their lives on the roads, Glaphyra had learnt how they've come to love their husbands as well as other things and the description of true love itself. Of course on an odd night, Glaphyra asked one of the gypsy women named Esme to find out what Darnelle spoke about and to help him walk again without a walking stick.

As the time went with Darnelle and Esme, walking and talking together he learned so much from the woman who told him about how Glaphyra had spoken to her about how she was curious to know if Darnelle was a kind and different person. Soon as they were on their path towards the eastern shore, Darnelle and Glaphyra parted with the Gypsies who then continued, heading down south to one of the cities to see what opportunity that maybe open for the travelling group but they hoped that they would avoid the growing power of the new Roman empire.

As the two walked across the roads with their horses which were a gift from their new Gypsy friends, Darnelle sat on his saddle with his walking stick at his side but his leg was getting strong on each day they walked from place to place. With time and patience, Darnelle started to walk properly again.  
And now he was mounted by Glaphyra's side who was walking with her horse on her left side, Darnelle had his own thoughts which swelled on how he grew feelings for the Warrior maiden he was travelling alongside. But then went back to his macho attitude again to hide his true feelings, which aggravated her.

 ** _A few months later._**

It was after those few long months of travelling across the eastern edge of Greece, the troublesome two turned north and travelled from town to town, Darnelle kept up his macho male attitude and caused a little bit of trouble along the roads when Arcadian guards appeared.

Even Glaphyra the ex-slaver stepped in and caused some trouble as well when she refused to please them and then stole a few daggers from them after the fight which was fun for the both of them. But whilst in each Town, Darnelle spoke mostly about himself and his bravery in the past battles to impress all the girls in the towns whilst Glaphyra had to step outside or at least draw them away so he won't let their lust go to his head.  
But it was later in the third month of their journey, something in the air changed. Upon learning that there was a little war happening in another village called Potedaia between the Athenian army and two warlords, they decided to offer the village a little help in training the villagers to fight against the warlords.  
When they came to the village itself, Darnelle and Glaphyra wound up meeting up with Xena and the bard Gabrielle.  
Darnelle and Glaphyra then decided to join Xena and Gabrielle in training the villagers.  
As preparations were underway, Gabrielle had the good mind to tell the people of her village, her version of a story called The dirty half dozen which was a chronicle adventure with Darnelle and Glaphyra. The gladiator and the ex-slaver listened to the story with such intrigue that Darnelle complimented her for her great story telling. Soon after that the battle started which ended up being won and the villagers were saved by the four heroes they praised.  
Only Darnelle gave his praise to Gabrielle the amazon princess.  
Two weeks after the battle in Gabrielle's village in Potedaia where they met up with Gabrielle and Xena again to defend Gabrielle's home, Darnelle and Glaphyra had said their goodbyes to Xena and Gabrielle before they had gone on the road to the south, obviously trying to find more trouble to get into.

As they made the head start from Gabrielle's village, Glaphyra wasn't blind enough to see that something is troubling her travelling companion and she wanted to know what it was. When she turned her head to look up at him, she noticed to see that he was thinking about things so she decided to speak.  
"Darnelle, you've been a little quiet since we've left the Gabrielle's village. Are you missing any of those ladies back there, or are you thinking of the beautiful gypsy women from the caravan?"  
Turning his head to look down at her, Darnelle remained silent before he gave a smirk and spoke.  
"No, but I've just had sometime to think on things after the fun in Potedaia. The village women were very nice, but the gypsy girls were beautiful also and I can't say that I've had a desire to marry anyone of them." Glaphyra drew a sarcastic grin as she walked along.  
She gave a laugh before she spoke. "Yes, you have your pick of women you want to be with."  
"Yes and yet I have only spoken to Esme a long time ago about what flowers you like." Darnelle said.  
At the confession, Glaphyra stopped in her track and turned her head to look at him. "What flowers I like? why would the tall gladiator with a large ego like you, want to know about what flowers I like?" She asked, curious to know why Darnelle would ever want to pick flowers for her as she didn't show any affection for him.

"Because I thought that if I knew what flower you like then I'd try to find it so that you can hold it as a token to you." said Darnelle. Glaphyra stood in her spot with her horse standing in awe when she heard he was speaking of giving her a token.  
She continued to stand stood there with her horse looking at Darnelle, who then stopped his horse halfway from her before he turned it to look back at her.  
"A token to me? Am I to understand that the great Darnelle is looking to find a flower because he's starting to have feelings for his travelling companion?" asked Glaphyra. Darnelle looked down as if he was guilty of a crime.  
When he looked up at her again, his face flushing a colour of red when he spoke. "I did tell you once not to go falling in love with me, and you didn't. but with all the days, travelling on the road that we've done together I'm finding your company the most that I have enjoyed in most my whole life. I've never fancied any woman who is so different to me. And as we travelled, things have changed as you're not the woman I'd imagine. I mean you're an elegant, strong-willed and independent woman." Darnelle moved his horse forward towards Glaphyra as he expressed his thoughts all at once to her.  
Glaphyra couldn't help but just stand there as her horse stood and breathed out.  
She listen to him before her eyes started to shed a couple of tears, upon finding the words to express herself she spoke them out.  
"Darnelle, I have to confess that's the most sweetest thing anyone has ever said, I can't really pretend that It hasn't touched me to hear that you're confessing some growing feelings. You've been a compulsive and egotistic companion but you've grown on me, I did say once that I'd sooner fall for a toad but then if the toad turned into a prince, I'd be surprised."

"Well I admit to you that I'm not a prince, I can never be a prince of any country. But I felt almost touched by how much your spirit was strong and bright as the morning sun, if there was a destiny in this world then maybe that my destiny was to be with you." said Darnelle.  
Glaphyra drew a small smile and she gave a giggle at Darnelle, feeling a little weak at the moment.  
Before she knew it she stepped forward to wrap her arm around Darnelle, who was surprised at her action.  
Withdrawing from Darnelle who was about to speak, Glaphyra raised her hands up to stop him and then she spoke her words.  
"Please let me speak out, I didn't think that in my destiny I'd end up travelling the roads with you even as an ex-slaver.  
In fact I thought that my life would be the same and I'd still be selling slaves to merchants across all of Greece until I wound up being recruited by Xena, for the mission against Agathon. I don't know if my destiny would go anywhere but I know that my view of you has changed and you're a different man compared to the men that I've met and seen.  
I think that I'll need to leave you and travel north so that I can think about some things for myself."

Darnelle became a little disappointed when hearing those words, he knew that he couldn't stop her from leaving his side and that they'll have to figure things out alone so looking up at Glaphyra, he found the words to say. "If you wish to leave me then I won't hold you back for any reason. You're free to go."

Glaphyra then found herself drawing a grin at Darnelle for his kind words. Mounting up on her horse, she moved it forward so that they can be side by side and then she spoke. "Thank you Darnelle for letting me go, if you do find a flower that I like, then I advise that any red or purple flower is one that I fancy."  
Extending her hand to her friend, Darnelle took her hand in his.

They shook hands for a moment between them before they withdrew, Darnelle then spoke. "I want to give you something." Reaching up to his right ear with both hands, he took his earring off and then he handed it over to her.  
"This earring was personal to me. I want you to have it so that you'll always have something to look back and remember me in years to come Glaphyra." said Darnelle. Glaphyra looked down at the earring in her hand.  
For a moment she thought that it was a nice earring, then looking up at Darnelle, she spoke.  
"I hope someday that we'll meet again someday and by then I hope you'll change a bit."

"Well I probably will change thanks to you. so until then I say its been an honour travelling with you mighty Glaphyra." said Darnelle. Glaphyra laughed in response and gave a remark.  
"You still try to charm me with your words."

"Yes, I try and I fail because you charmed me first. Good journey to you Glaphyra." said Darnelle.  
"Good journey to you fearless Darnelle." Glaphyra said to Darnelle, and with that she turned her horse to the North.  
She rode away on her mount whilst her friend watched her go into the distance, Darnelle started feeling a little heart broken to see her go but he knew he had to because he found himself falling in love with her.

 _ **That's Chapter two done, I wish that I could write some more details for the story but I had none to make it all the more better so I'll have to do some new research to make this a lot better so please stay tuned, and tell me what you think of this chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Xena; warrior princess. This is the third chapter of After the Dirty Half Dozen where Glaphyra will meet again with Darnelle whilst on the sea and then get into a heavy storm which will take them to a different place in time. Again I don't own Xena or the other characters and I wanted to expand the story about their little adventures. It might not be much but I'm working on it, so please have a read into it and enjoy it.**

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **About a year later.**_

As he travelled across from town to town in Athens as a free lance carpenter, he became well known on the roads across each country he went to and his skills in making tables, chairs and small toys were becoming well known.

After that day when Glaphyra had departed for the north regions, Darnelle went off on his own way on the south pathway to take up a cause to serve the greater good in what way he may find.

In the time that took for his leg to heal he was able to walk and run across the further grounds of the region in the south though he had to use a walking stick. Every day when his leg healed more until he was able to walk again.  
After that he still grew stronger with each day. Upon coming to a village in the south seas he took up work as a carpenter for a year, making new tables and chairs and selling them on the market of each town he visited in Greece which was then occupied by Rome.  
He then travelled along the western regions of West Thrace and then further on to the countryside of Macedonia.

In his spare time he carved a few wooden animals to sell to children which then became a successful business in the village. Most of the villagers loved him so for his talent and he was able to make enough money to buy a room at the local inn. And in the time he did the work on shelves for those who require a good shelf for scrolls and pots, and at one point in exchange for the hard work at the library he was tutored into reading scrolls and writings of other languages which he found difficult at first but then with time and confidence, he pushed himself further into reading and learning to read and write as well as any person in any town. Within the months that passed, he had some additional abilities that made him bright and worthy than any prince in the whole kingdoms who had many things at their hearts desire.  
But every now and again, he had to take up fighting against bandits and act like a macho to impress the girls.  
Darnelle even used his skills as a gladiator in aiding other villagers in defending their homes against invaders as well as avoiding the armies of Rome who would arrest him and then later crucify him if their Emperor wished it.  
As he resided in the village, he felt that he had to move on to other towns further north, so he took to the road selling small trinkets and working in carpentry in the west and north. He then started working in the cities and Kingdoms like Rome, using his new skills to fix up roofs and houses for the citizens of those kingdoms. But in each place he went he learnt more about the stories of Xena and Gabrielle from their endless deeds across the Greek regions of East Thrace and Athens as well as in the further lands of Gaul and Britannia.

 _ **Athens, Greece.**_

It wasn't until whilst he was travelling further into the streets in the city of Athens, he immediately bumped into Xena herself.  
Stopping his horse on the road to Athens, Darnelle spoke. "Hello Xena, its been a long time since the battle of Potedaia when Gabrielle saved my life."

"Yes, it has been so long but unfortunately things have changed. Still its nice to see an old comrade in arms especially after the events that have happened to me." said Xena.

"Why what happened? and where's Gabrielle, the amazon princess herself?" Darnelle asked, noticing that Gabrielle the Amazon princess wasn't with her.

"I lost Gabrielle." Xena answered. The statement about Gabrielle shocked Darnelle as with rode her so he asked her.

"What? the amazon princess is gone?" said Darnelle. Xena nodded.

"Oh the gods in Olympus, I'm sorry to hear that Xena. I didn't think that Gabrielle the Amazon princess and the bard herslef had met her end in this time. I thought that she might have lived long enough to tell her tales, what happened to her."

"It all started in Britannia when we were helping a Queen of the Iceni Tribe of Britannia defend her lands against the General Ceaser, Gabrielle fell in with a cult who tricked her into helping them bring a demon named Dahak into this world. The demon impregnated her which resulted in a daughter named Hope." said Xena, who continued to tell the tale.

Upon hearing the spooky tale, Darnelle couldn't help but fell a sense of sorrow for the loss of Xena's friend and the bard. She was one of a few that he admired most of all and he wanted to hear more of her stories.  
After a long time with her old friend, Xena decided to depart from Darnelle and go on the road again.  
Soon after that Darnelle went on his own journey across Athens. But as he travelled across the grounds with his sack at his side, the beginnings of the Roman Empire was on the horizon and its armies were on the rise to becoming something unstoppable.  
So He stayed out of the troubles of the growing roman republic. As he travelled he came to a dockside before he took a ship to sail across the Aegean sea to one of the Greek islands. He spent mostly a month in solitude in the Greek islands, but as time went by Darnelle started to think about Glaphyra and how she was faring in the grounds of Greece. So after some thought, Darnelle then decided to go to the ocean once more to find Glaphyra.

 ** _Th **e Aegean** ___**seas.**__**

It was year after going on her separate way towards the south.  
Glaphyra had taken up work in a couple of jobs a free lance sea smuggler which brought her across the sea and into the new lands beyond Greece. But after spending some time on the ocean, Glaphyra learnt that the romans were taking over the seas with its Navy ships and arresting any smugglers in the waters.

So she decided to drop the business to take to the shore to travel along the country side and then see what kind of mischief she might get herself into.  
Eventually in avoiding a roman patrols, she went into work at the local inns as a servant girl.  
As she worked her share at the local inns she found herself hoping to make enough gold so that she can buy herself some land outside Rome's control and then work the lands on her own after her share of adventures across the great lands.  
After a few months of work she got a little hassle before she punched a guy out for trying to grab her and then she left the job to travel across the roads again but as she went, her thoughts were dwelling on Darnelle.  
It only happened from time to time as she went and she had also heard of the good stories of her friend Xena and her companion Gabrielle and the journeys that they took but then got into conflict with the romans who were expanding their forces across the country.

It was a while long on the road as things started to change with the roman armies and their Auxiliary on the rise into the height of power, the senate was becoming so strong with the republic, its democracy and its politics grew vast expanding its power across all of Italy.  
After a walk across the whole region to the north, Glaphyra was sure that she might not get anywhere with wondering across the whole of Italy with Rome on the rise in power. Seeing the dangers around her, she chose to wear a hood and cloak through out her travels until she eventually came down the shorelines lands of Greece in the south.

Once on the pier, she bought a boat so that she can travel across the Aegean  
Taking the boat into the Aegean, she sailed across the flat oceans with the sun shining over the sea as she glided the way across to the other side, the boat was getting close to the shore when she took the sails down to reduce its speed and allow it to slowly park into the side of the pier. But as the boat was coming up to the side of the Pier, Glaphyra looked around the shores and along the docks when she noticed a Roman ship had parked by another pier two blocks along the dock. Knowing that a roman patrol was in the area, that they might recognize her as the smuggler, Glaphyra took on her hooded disguise and then kept her head down so that she won't attract any unwanted attention.  
Glaphyra's boat was just floating a few more steps away after passing by the roman ship when one such roman warrior suddenly took a notice of her and then he stood up to go and alert the captain. Realising that they will catch her, she turned her boat around and started rowing it back to the sea to get away from the Romans.  
As her boat was catching the winds in its sails, it was picking up the speed and Glaphyra knew that she might have a chance at outsailing the Romans who were just getting their ship ready to go out after her when she noticed another ship coming to the side.  
she turned the rudder to the starboard side to turn the boat left so that she won't wind up crashing her boat into the side of the ship. Soon she managed to said along the side of the boat as it sailed straight, Glaphyra turned her head to look up at the boat when her eyes caught the sight of a familiar face she recognized but the man himself had no beard and had an almost handsome look upon his face when he turned his head to see her boat.

"Ahoy there!" he called out to her as her boat continued to sail along the side, Glaphyra suddenly recognized his voice which belonged to her old friend Darnelle. He waved to her to get her attention when she turned around.  
Standing up on the boat she called out to him. "Ahoy there Darnelle!" Hearing the sound of Glaphyra's voice made Darnelle freeze on his feet. He thought that she might have forgotten his name throughout the years so he spoke out. "Glaphyra, I thought you wouldn't recognise my voice from a distance. Hold on I'll throw you a rope, you can climb aboard the boat." Grabbing a rope, Darnelle tied one end to the barrier and then tossed the other end to Glaphyra's boat.  
Glaphyra caught the end of the rope in her hands and pulled on it.  
As soon as the boat was close to the side, she tied the length to the nozzle on the Boat's bow.  
She had just tied the second knot when someone dropped the rope ladder from the ship starboard side to the boat, as Glaphyra turned around she sat the ladder and looked up to see Darnelle standing at the bulwarks, looking down to her.  
Smiling at him, Glaphyra then gathered her things and then climbed up the ladder to boarder the ship.  
Just as she was nearing the bulwarks of the ship, Darnelle's hand reached out to Glaphyra.  
"Do you need a hand? Welcome aboard the ship Glaphyra." She drew a small grin and took his hand before he pulled her over the bannister and aboard the decks of the ship.  
Once on-board the ship, Glaphyra placed her bag on the decks and looked at Darnelle, who looked back at her before he spoke. "Its nice to see you again Glaphyra the warrior, the years have been so good to you."

"Well thank you Darnelle, I have to say that your personality has seemed to change somehow." Glaphyra said. Darnelle drew a grin before he spoke. "It took me a while to learn to treat women as equals and be open to the ideas of other people, I took this job on the ship not only to sail across the world but to raise enough gold in my coffers so that I can buy some land in the country and live a life of peace."

"Well that sounds ambitious." said Glaphyra.

"Yes and its not much really but seeing the whole other parts of the world have been different. so may I show you to down below decks?" said Darnelle.

Glaphyra drew a small grin before she spoke. "Yes please lead the way."  
Darnelle gave a nod before he then led the way whilst Glaphyra walked by his side. As they went towards the stairs and descended to the low decks of the ship, she continued to speak her mind. "As for the parts of the world, we can almost agree upon, but the world of Greece has changed because of Rome expanding its borders."

"Yes we've had at least some business with the Romans and they've been levelling us out with taxing on supplies and asking for permits to salvaging supplies and transporting goods across the sea. At least they pay as much as they can afford, um can I ask have you been on some troubles with the romans?" Darnelle asked, they slowed their pace as they were getting near to the bows of the ship.  
Glaphyra lowered their head to think before she spoke. "I haven't done anything lately but Its been getting hard for me to take up work as a smuggler and a Slave trader because the Romans have taken women as slaves these days."

"Well I know its out of sorts but if you're still interested, I can maybe arrange for you to work on the ship and we could work together as a couple of smugglers. I can vouch for you as my new business partner." said Darnelle.  
Glaphyra thought it out for a moment whilst they stood with one another.  
She looked at him and spoke. "Let me think about it, I'll let you know when I'm better rested."  
Darnelle drew a small grin before he spoke, "If there was any woman like you, I could not admire her any less. I hope you can agree to my offer, we can still make a great partnership again and we could be free together."  
"You flatter yourself Darnelle." Glaphyra spoke in sarcasm.  
Laughing at the remark, Darnelle then gave his last remark to Glaphyra. "And you used to be a fierce warrior and a slave trader with a skill for daggers, I will look forward to hearing your answer later on when you've rested."  
With that she took the stairs down below the decks so that she can settle in and rest for the while.

 **A Few days later.**

As the ship's been sailing for the past week, Glaphyra had been able to gain her sea legs within two and a half days as she aided a few members of the crew in running the ship along with Darnelle.  
When she met with Darnelle after settling down in the bows of the ship and rested well with the ship's rocking last night, she looked at him and then she spoke. "Darnelle, Is it okay that we talk at the corner." Darnelle nodded before she walked towards the starboard side. Once they came to the corner, Darnelle turned to face Glaphyra and then he spoke.  
"So what is that you wish to talk to me about Glaphyra?" Glaphyra turned to look at the view of the sea and then she answered him.  
"I've been thinking about what you said a few days ago. I have decided to take you up on that offer to work on the ship."  
"Well that's good news to me, and I hope that you'll be a good addition to the crew. But I should want you that the tasks will be very difficult during the rough times on the sea." Darnelle said to Glaphyra who drew a smirk in her face and then replied to him.  
"I believe I can handle the sea Darnelle."  
"Very good then Glaphyra, welcome aboard this ship." Darnelle said.  
They shook hands in agreement before Darnelle walked across the decks with her.  
Darnelle then spoke to her about the duties on the ship, which she listened to but when she rejected a few they compromised.  
They worked hard maintaining the ship together at times.  
But on the one day when they made it across a storm, they praised one another for their success and shared an embrace which suddenly caused some feelings of comfort and attraction between them and they found themselves speechless as they stood.  
Looking to avoid the embarrassment, Darnelle and Glaphyra turned and walked on to go and do some other sea duties. And then it was after that day with Glaphyra, Darnelle suddenly realised that he is growing some feelings for the comrade that he has shared his adventures with.  
Whilst Darnelle was standing contemplating on his feelings, Glaphyra was also having some wonders of her own feelings for him as well, was she beginning to fall for him? Has he really changed his ways to see her in a different light?

 **Eastern seaport**

After some time along the voyage across the ocean, the ship had reached the next port along the east as the Crew were hoping for shore leave. As soon as the ship was parked into the side of the pier, some of the crew members on the ship worked to set the gangplank.  
Others including Darnelle got to work on the ship to secure the aft and bows to the side of the pier whilst Glaphyra worked to set the gangplank across the middle of the pier. Soon enough after the ship had docked itself at the pier, the crew then gathered their belongings they had carried on board and then crossed the gangplank to the pier on the other side. Glaphyra was one of the crew to cross before Darnelle followed as well, when they were both on the pier they walked together towards the main land, Darnelle looked at Glaphyra before he spoke.  
"Aren't you glad that you're now going to walk on land?"

"I'll be more glad to be inside a shelter and to rest on a comfortable bed." said Glaphyra. Darnelle looked at Glaphyra with a small grin as if she had read his mind, turning his head to the front they continued their walk when Darnelle stopped in his tracks and grabbed onto Glaphyra's arm.  
"Wait Glaphyra." said Darnelle.

Glaphyra turned her head to look at Darnelle, who was looking directly at something that looked like trouble.  
Following his direction, she saw a group of Roman soldiers standing at one of the posts near the pier. Glaphyra realised that they might be in trouble, looking up to Darnelle and then down to the water.  
Darnelle followed her sight to realise that she has an idea. "You thinking what I'm thinking Glaphyra?"  
Glaphyra drew a sly grin before she nodded and the two of them went to the side of the pier and jumped into the water.  
They landed in the water as they dove in feet first, before the Romans caught up and then they saw that the fugitives had disappeared in the water. Seeing that they could not find them in the water, the romans turned away letting the two drown in the watery grave.

Under the water, Darnelle and Glaphyra were swimming throughout the sea and they swam for a short while before they resurfaced in a small cavern which had enough air for the both of them to take. As they breathed a little for a short while, Darnelle looked at Glaphyra before he spoke. "Well that was a close one."

Glaphyra laughed and then replied. "If they came further, We'd be in chains dragged into another prison cell.


End file.
